redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
News:Redwall Wiki as source for Brian Jacques Fellowship Speech?
As we've been reporting over the past few months, Brian Jacques was recently awarded an Honorary Fellowship by Liverpool John Moores University. I've come across the remarks praising Brian made by Professor Frank Sanderson, the LJMU Orator and Executive Advisor to the Vice-Chancellor. You can read the speech in it's entirety by clicking here. Now, I can't help but notice the striking resemblance to the Redwall Wiki biography of Brian Jacques, loyally maintained by myself. And by "striking resemblance", I mean there are word-for-word excerpts. I have a feeling Prof. Sanderson must be a reader. Welcome, sir! I'm honored that a biography I wrote for a man that is a personal hero was used as the basis for a speech lauding him in a great way, I just wish I could have received some credit. Story Update: 11:51PM GMT I just wanted to make it blatantly clear how obvious this is, and it's not only the text, but the structure of the speech. It follows the Redwall Wiki biography completely. First Instance: :After being assigned to write a story about animals, Jacques wrote about a bird that cleaned the teeth of a crocodile. The teacher refused to believe that a boy his age could write as well as he did. When young Brian refused to falsely say that he had copied the story, he was caned for being "a liar". He had always loved to write, but it was only then that he realized that he had a talent for writing. (Redwall Wiki) :When he was 10, he wrote a story about a bird that cleaned a crocodile’s teeth, a story so good that his teacher refused to believe he hadn’t copied it. Brian nevertheless seems to have coped very well with the injustice of being caned for rightly claiming that he had written the story – in fact the teacher’s reaction convinced him that he had not only a love of writing but also the talent for it. '' (Sanderson) '''Second Instance:' :During the 1960s, Jacques was involved with a local Liverpudlian folk singing group. Calling themselves "The Liverpool Fishermen", this act made rounds at local pubs and clubs, and released an LP called Swallow the Anchor in 1971...Jacques also provided backing for Liverpool trio The Scaffold (Redwall Wiki) :During the 1960s, when the Beatles were making headlines, Brian and his two brothers were part of a folksinging group,The Liverpool Fishermen which played at local pubs and clubs, and released an LP in 1971. Brian also provided backing for Liverpool group, The Scaffold. (Sanderson) Third Instance: :Prior to Redwall, Jacques wrote various books of humorous poetry and short stories...The first one, entitled Get Yer Wack: A Liverpool Anthology, was released in 1971. Over the coming years Jacques authored 4 more of these books, Yennoworrameanlike, A Mersey Bible, Scouse with the Lid Off, and finally Jakestown in 1979 (Redwall Wiki) :Prior to Redwall, Brian wrote various books of humorous poetry and short stories, the first one entitled Get Yer Wack: A Liverpool Anthology, published in 1971. Four more books followed, Yennoworrameanlike, A Mersey Bible, Scouse with the Lid Off, and finally Jakestown in 1979. (Sanderson) Additionally, all the awards listed are in the exact order as listed on the Redwall Wiki. This is just not coincidental. I should note that all text on the Redwall Wiki can be freely used, but always requires attribution under the Copyright policy. Related Stories * * *